Van Kleise'd
Plot The sun is shining and it's a beautiful day...untill a giant mutated Elephant attacks the city! Ben (as Way Big) tells Rex "Hurry up,we have to get this guy off of the bridge before it crumbles"! "On it" Rex replies,then he jumps on the elephant while using his Punk Busters and slams him into the bridge.(Way Big turns back to Ben) "Great work...you did the complete opposite of what I wnated"Ben shouts out.."What do you mean"?Rex asks....WHAT I MEAN IS THAT YOU COMPLETELY DESTROYED THE BRIDGE! Ben shouts.Animo interrupts "You might have defeated my mutated pet but I will have my...." Rex tells Ben "I was just trying to help" Ben replies "well you suck at helping"....."Maybe I should go now" Animo says.(Theme song) Later,Ben and Rex go back to Kevins garadge (still fighting) "How long do you think they're gonna keep on fighting" Kevin asks."Probably forever" Gwen ansewrs.Later,Animo is frustrated that he can't win a fight with Ben and Rexs team up so he walks into the darkest streets for a while to think.He hears a voice in the shadows...and then he sais a poor man telling him that he knows how to help.Animo notices something strange about this man and takes him to his secret base.Animo asks him who he is and where he is from.The man ansewrs "I'm not from around here but I can tell you this..I can transform living beings into thing that can only be seen in your night mares"."What did you say your name was" asks Animo.(The man then sais his name with an evil smile) "My name is...Van Kleise".Meanwhile,Ben is driving through the town with Rex beside him "How much longer dude" Ben asks Rex,"Don't worry man ,just keep on going straight..I can feel the nanites so close (Kinda weird that I can feel nanites from far away)"Rex ansewrs.They then reach a busted up building."It's probably best to get ready" Ben sais then transforms into Eatle and shouts out "Eatle"! "I didn't see that guy before" sais Rex,"And there are more from where that came from" Ben sais.They walk into the building and Rex sais that he can feel them on the top of the building.Ben tells Rex to fly up and get them...but Rexs nanites aren't working right,so Ben tries to go Jet ray but the Ultimatrix won't function "I'm stuck as Eatle"? Ben wonders.They then hear a roar and then they saw an E.V.O minkey attack them."What's he gonna do..throw a bannana"? Rex sais and then he starts to laugh and then Eatle laughes too.the monkey E.V.O gets angry and jumps on Rexs face and starts to scratch him."Get it off,get it off"! Rex shouts."Don't worry I got it" Eatle sais while eating some iron bars and then he shoots a beam from his horn and the monkey E.V.O falls off.Rex starts to think and then tries to cure the monkey E.V.O,and after he tries he sais "Hey look,it worked" and then the monkey starts to jusmp then he runs out of the building."Ah man,I wnated to keep him and name him Rico" Rex sais,"No time for pets Rex..the nanites remember"Eatle sais.They walk up stairs and then see a wolf E.V.O "Alright Rex,do your thing" Eatle sais but when Rex tries to cure him "Oh no...he's uncurable"...."shame,guess it's time to do my thing"! Eatle gets prepared to blast the E.V.O untill suddenly he turns back to Ben "Oh Man"! Rex punches the E.V.O off the stairs."Wow..that was easy.I didn't even need my powers.Ben can you go hero"? Rex asks.."I don't think so"Ben replies.They both run to the top and finnaly reach the nanites,but they are shocked to see the bottled unstable nanites in Animos hand while he flies away on a mutated birds back."I wish I could fly after him"Rex sais,"Me too" Ben sais.At Animos lab,Animo hands over the bottled unstable nanites to Van Kleise."What are you planning to do"Animo asks.Van Kleise stays silent for a while then he says "First I will use these nanites to help me live and to give me my energy back (And plugs the bottle into his armor and the unstable nanites go inside him) and second..." Suddenly,he transforms Animo into a giant,evil,completely blood thirsty,White Gorilla like E.V.O."Kill Rex Salazar and his new found partner my pet" Van Kleise orders.The evotised Animo leaves the lair to hunt for Rex and Ben.Ben is driving again with Rex beside him,"Man I can't believe that happened...Animo tricked us so easily" Ben sais. Suddenly a Gigantic roar is heard all over Bellwood.Ben panicks and transforms into fasttrack and carries the car on his back (with Rex in it) and runs untop of a clift to get a good view of what's going on.Rex steps jumps out of the car once they rech the clift "Ok...never do that again" Rex complains (Fasttrack turns back into Ben) "Sorry about that".Ben and Rex see evotised Animo "Is that Animo"? Ben asks.Rex sais"Do you see that paw print on his chest...must be the work of my old friend Van Kleise".Ben wonders who Van kleise is bit Rex rells him that he will explain later.Rex sais that he must take out Van Kleise but Ben then stops Rex and asks him if he has something that carries Van Kleises scent.Rex gives Ben a tiny broken peice of Van Kleises armor (Rex sais that after he defeated Van Kleise the first time,he kept that peice as a good luck charm) Ben then sais "Change of plans..You stop animo and I'll hunt for your buddy..wild mutt style".Rex uses the Rex ride and the B.F.S and charges at Animo while Ben goes wildmutt and starts to follow Van Kleises scent.Later,Wild mutt turns back to Ben after he reaches a secret base that is under Mister Smoothies.Ben uses Armodrillo and then smashes through the ground to reach the base.He sees Van Kleise and asks him "Who are you,why did you need the nanites,and why did you turn Animo into an E.V.O'? Van Kleise smiles and sais "I'm an "old friend" of Rex and I needed the nanites to survive..." Armodrillo interupts "But they were unstable nanites..won't that kill you"? Van Kleise ansewrs "It would if they were unstable in my dimension but since it was from an opposite dimension it gave opposite effect on me and made me feel more alive than ever.Armidrillo sais "Yeah,but that doesn't explain why mine and Rexs powers weren't working in that old building".Van Kleise replies "That's because there was a field around the building to prevent any technology to work including Rexs builds and your Ultimatrix" Armodrillo sais"Okay but...wait..How did you know that it was called the Ultimatrix"? Van Kleise than quickly takes out a stone with a symbol that looks like a 2 and a 4 stuck together and when the symbol turned blue..Van Kleise vanished and Armodrillo became confused and turned into Fasttrack to get back to Rex.Meanwhile,Rex is trying so hard to cure animo but failed whick caused Rex to faint.Fasttrack came and saw Rex on the floor (Fainted) so he transformed into Clockwork and and the he put his hand on the evotised Animo and then Clockworks hand started to glow green and it seemed like he was curing Animo.Rex got up carefully and asked Ben "what..what are you doing"? Clockwork ansewrs "I'm turning all of his nanites back into there original by taking his body back in time before Van Kleise evotised him".Rex rplies"Smart thinking...but I couldin't cure him because my nanites are different.........I think".Clockwork tells Rex that fact isn't important right now and then continues to cure Animo.Animo was cured in the end and due to all the power Ben fainted and Rex couldn't get up (paralyzed) so Animo felt bad for what he did and was happy that they tried to help him so he took them to the hospital and left.A few hours later,Rex and Ben wake up in the hospital and then Ben sais "Man,I can't believe that I cured an E.V.O today..I guess you're useless to me noe Rex"! "Usless"?Rex shouts.."I'm the one who made him tired and I tried to cure him...I'm pretty sure easened him up for you"Rex sais and they continue argueing about it while Kevin and Gwen are standing by them "Man,you were right about them...they will fight forever" Kevin said to Gwen.Meanwhile in Animos base,Animo walkes for a while and stops when Van Kleise surprisingly grabs him,but they are both shocked when Alpha comes quickly and kidnaps them both and then Alpha sais "That's one down and eight to go"! To Be Continued... Major Events *Turns out that Breach sent Van Kleise to Bens dimension from the episode "Lions and Lambs" (a generator rex episode). *Ben sees Van Kleise for the first time. *Animo goes E.V.O. *It is now known that Clockwork can cure E.V.Os. Aliens Used+Machines Used Aliens: *Way Big *Eatle *Fasttrack (x2) *Armodrillo *Clockwork Machines: *Punk Busters *B.F.S Characters Good: *Ben *Rex *Gwen *Kevin Bad: *Van Kleiss *Dr.Animo *Alpha Category:Stories Category:Pages Category:Ben 10 Category:Generator Rex